Long Live the Queen
by Aincrad16
Summary: NaLu AU. Since Lucy, Queen of Magnolia, was a child, the country of Phantom Lord wanted her magic-free country and her crown. She is sent to Fairy Tail, to wed its prince, to save herself and her people. A bond that should protect her, but there are forces that conspire. Forces of darkness. Forces of the heart. Amid a court full of lust and political intrigue, long live the queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Kinda new to this! But I love writing so I'ma do this. Please read! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>The girl wearing the simple gold tiara and black ball gown sat proudly in the dark wooden chair. Her legs were crossed, one knee digging into her calf. A hand rested on the top leg, so from the seat occupied across from her, she was the composed women she portrayed. But the other hand was her giveaway. The one that rhythmically chipped a meager piece of wood off from her chair. The sign that she was far from a confident, proud or even a composed grown lady, but an overwhelmed, desperate teenage girl.<p>

"Lucy, you don't have to go through with this, it was one idea of many. We can find another way," her voice desperate. The black eyes of her country's military commander bore into her own, "_I will _find another way," now it wasn't a soldier speaking to her, but a stubborn red haired friend.

"Erza," Lucy spoke calmly. She clasped her hands a set them atop the table to calm the fidgeting, "It's the only w-"

Lucy was cut off by the abrupt sound of clattering armour and the screech wood against marble, "It's not the only way! You know that!"

"If it means that I am keeping my people safe, I will do whatever necessary!" her voice boomed across the small room. In one swift movement, Lucy pushed the chair back with the backs of her knees and made her way to the nearby floor to ceiling window. She didn't wait to see Erza's reaction, Lucy knew she had played the 'Queen Card'.

The window she stared out of was a few stories off the ground. The view normally was of the beautiful ocean and sky just a kilometer away. Sun rays from the sky would dance along to the rhythm of the rolling ocean. But at the moment, the sun was covered by the dark clouds that brought caution of storm, and the crash of the waves reflected, not sunlight, but Lucy's worry and fear.

"Your Grace," With another clatter of metal on metal, Lucy knew that Erza had bowed behind her. With a slight frown, Lucy raised her arm to the side, and flicked her four fingers quickly to her palm. She immediately heard Erza stand straight again.

"Erza…" Lucy sighed her name and turned, her dress slightly lifting from the movement, "You must remember, I'm a queen, not a person," Erza opened her mouth to object, but Lucy calmly raised her pale hand, "With me, there is a country, people who count on me. In every decision I make, I must first think how will this affect my people,"

"But Lucy!" Erza successfully interrupted, "This is different! This isn't a meager decision about the land or taxing nobles! This is your love! You _life_."

Erza took a breath and Lucy used the opportunity, "Don't you think I know that? I don't get the liberty to think of myself. Especially in a decision like this," Her voice was strained, Lucy didn't want to believe the words pouring out of her mouth, but it was the truth. "And besides," She walked past her friend, striding confidently towards the door, "We will fit in at Fairy Tail,"

Lucy lifted her hand and touched the small leather pouch and whip at her hip. It was rough, but filled with hope and love. Behind her, with a flash of light, Erza was dressed in a simple floor length red dress.

"Maybe."

With that, The girl in the simple gold tiara and black ball gown walked out the room, with a red haired girl trailing behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? Should I continue? That actually doesn't matter. Well it does.. I'm saying your opinion matters! But not about this. I'm gonna shut up now. What I'm saying is I'll continue no matter what, just cause I like writing. Whoop!<strong>


	2. Arrival

**First off, I would like to thank you two guys who took the time to review, but I couldn't reply directly, and I'll explain why in a second. I love it when I get reviews and follows it makes me happy that people are actually reading my stuff and it's not just wallowing away, lost in my Google Drive.**

**Second, I was aiming to post this story last Sunday. I had it all ready and then the computer I used literally left for a week. I just got it back like ten minutes ago. This chapter is kinda boring, but magic and love and all that jazz will find it's way into the story sometime, I promise!**

**Anyway, here is the second chapter and happy belated Thanksgiving!**

* * *

><p>"... A guard will be with you at all times. Not directly by your side, but trailing behind so they won't draw too much suspicion..." The noise of the constant gravel under the wheels of the carriage mixed in with the informative voice of Erza as she went over the procedures.<p>

For the third time.

"... Fairy Tail mage guards are regularly stationed throughout the castle, but our own will be, too. So if you travel anywhere unusual, please inform one of our own…"

Lucy sat on the lush velvet fabric staring out of the small slit the curtained window provided. She rarely traveled over the magic border and Lucy could practically feel the waves of magic energy emitting from the close towns. All she wanted to do was watch as the blur of green and brown splotches flew by and try to find rhythm in the inevitable bumps the wheels continuously ran over. She didn't have the heart to stop her friends speech though.

Erza knew that Lucy knew all rules and restrictions. Being the country's military leader, Erza was entrusted with the Queen's life, and with the numerous assassination attempts on Lucy that had been steadily increasing, any amount of security calmed Erza. So when Lucy saw the protected look that would wash over Erza's face when she was insured by rules, she couldn't stop her.

"... and Lucy," Now the she directly addressed her, Lucy turned and meet Erza's strong gaze, "You are to tell no one, no matter the situation. Only your future husband and a trusted few will be given information. It's only to protect you," A smile slowly curved on the her face, "And know that I will personally kick the ass of any who try to hurt you. Not as a guard, but as a friend,"

Giggles filled the carriage as the tension slowly dissipated. Lucy willed the moment to last forever, to never worry about danger or politics again. To never have to deal with loveless marriages, or alliances, or wars.

But to simply be human.

However, as the carriage slowed to a stop, reality presented itself as blaring trumpets and applause. Erza took Lucy's small hand in her own and stared at the door of the carriage, "Ready?"

"No, but I have to be," the door opened from the outside as they simultaneously stepped into the sunlight.

In two single filled lines, servants and nobles alike framed the wide tan gravel pathway that lead to the castle. Lucy looked to her sides, seeing the other dark wood carriages pulled to a stop.

Waiting for the rest of her people to exit their carriages and form a line, her eyes stayed glued to the ground. If she stared hard enough at her right leg, Lucy could see the almost invisible slit that ran up it. As discreetly as possible, Lucy pressed her hand through the few layers of puffy black fabric. After a moment of searching, she could feel soft flat leather of her key pouch. With that, a warm pricking sensation shot through her fingers.

The feeling was cut short when the pressure of Erza's elbow softly pressed into Lucy's arm. Whether it was to stop what she was doing or to alert Lucy that everyone has lined up, it worked. She straightened her back, pressed down shoulders and lifted her chin.

About twenty feet before Lucy stood a family. The royal family of Fairy Tail.

Unlike the nostalgia Lucy felt when she recalled the distant memories of the castle when she visited multiple times as a child, she was discomforted at the sight solemn family.

As the trumpet's introduction came to a close, a plump man with a shinny head stepped forward with his hands clasped behind his back, "I now present, the royal family of Fairy Tail," His deep voice boomed as he stepped to the side, "King Makarov"

The old man in front of Lucy stepped forward, but the man from her memories didn't. Before her was the ghost of the childish and gleeful king. Simply a shell of what once was. King Makarov was a perfect example of the kingdoms. War and sorrow took it's place in everyone's homes and hearts. Friends and family either died, or wept for the dead.

As Makarov stepped back the plump man spoke again, "His first grandson, prince Laxus," Lucy searched in the back of her mind, but she had no memory of blonde boy. He seemed older and annoyed, like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"His granddaughter, Princess Wendy," Lucy vaguely remembered the girl, she was only a baby when Lucy visited. She was looking for fun, not to play house.

"And finally, Prince Natsu," Everything was silent for a few moments. Lucy looked to Erza, but she simply shook her head and motioned with her hand to look forward. A servant in the line stepped forward and whispered in the ear of the annoncer. He sighed loudly in exasperation and the cleared his throat, "Prince Natsu seems to be running late and will not be joining us for the time being,"

The man then stepped back into the crowd as Magnolia's female announcer stepped forward out of the line, "We will now introduce the Queen, and her ladies in waiting," Lucy craned her neck to the side and watched her beautiful friend Mirajane step forward with Lucy's crown on her head, "Queen Lucy Heartfilia," Mira neatly pinched each side of her dress and curtsied. "and her ladies in waiting, Erza Scarlet, Cana Alberona, Yukino Aguria, and Mirajane Strauss," Next to Lucy, her three friends step forward and curtsied along side her.

She was now Mirajane Strauss, noble and friend of Lucy Heartfillia.


End file.
